shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gendo Sao Zhang/Sáo Zhāng Clan Style
Techniques Shogyou http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/f/f8/Rytubyty.jpgShogyou in Action(所行, Sho no Gyou. Literally Meaning the Ways of the Praying Mantis) this variation of the style is the basic knowledge the user could have at their use. They need to have a feel things however, Kenbunshoku haki is the main attribute needed in order to do this. The user is user either their eyes or ears to hear or see where an opponent will move and with either a palm slam or a few quick jabs. The user can inflect damage either to a certain pressure point or to a whole system in the body. Shogyou Suto (所行, Shogyou no Suto. Meaning Mantis Striking) this user will use haki in their palms or finger tips. The user can either deliver a direct palm slam or jab, at the opponents body. The user also has the ability gain a feeling of the user and the flow of energy in their bodies, they jab at a certain point and can do a number of things. Jinto (無感覚, Jii no Tou. Meaning To Numb the Body) the user can either slam or jab at his or her opponent or his or herself. What this will do is once it touches a certain point in the point, it can make that whole part of the body to go numb. This can help the user the best because, they can make their body go numb in order to ignore pain and keep on fight. For the opponents, the user can numb their body in order to let opponents bleed to death. Since the opponents body is numb they wouldn't feel that they are hurt or bleeding, so in time if done correctly the user can be bleeding and not feeling it then dropping dead. Buki (Arm Strike) The user can make either one or both of the arms numb, be it themselves or that of an opponent. Ashi (Leg Strike) The user can either one or both of the legs numb, be it themselves or that of an opponent. Hedo (Head Strike) The user has the ability to warp their arms around the neck and cut off blood flow to the brain, making opponents go to sleep or pass out. Once this happens the user can do a number of things, kill them or this is very useful in capturing others. Naki (Full Body Strike) The user has the ability to make the whole body go numb from head to teo, the opponent couldn't move their body at all after getting this done to them. However the the user can do this themselves as well, to make it looks as if they have died to trick opponents. Ridakuto (再直接尋問, Literally meaning To redirect the pain of another or oneself) The user can redirect the pain of a certain part of the body, to make it go to another. By pointing the nerves it can make the pulses move to another part such as if it was the heart. The user can jab at an opponent, if their pain was in their foot. They can redirect the pulses of the nerves and make it seem like the opponent is having chest pains. The user can do this onto themselves as well, to make pain go to another part of the body to let them to keep going. Buki (Arm Flow) The user can redirect the pain to go to the legs of an opponent or themselves. Ashi (Leg Follow) The user can redirect the pain to go to the arms of an opponent or themselves. Naki (Full Body Flow) The user can stop all pain in the body and make it stop, on the user mostly it is rare to see this be used on an opponent. Jabaru (ジャバ, Meaning Jabbing at the Points) This is one of the masterful techniques that a master could only use, the user has the ability to jab a certain number of pressure points in the body. With ever jabs it can do a number of things, create massive pain, shut down organs and systems in the body. Even if done with haki, can stop a devil fruit dead in their tracks and keep a logia user in a human form and can get hit by attacks. Jabaru Ni (ジャバ二,'Meaning Jabbing Points Two Strikes'') the user will give two jabs at an opponents body, the affect of this is strictly pain. The user however can chose where to place the points, such as very vital or non-vital points. Just creating pain for the user, whenever they step. Jabaru Shi (ジャバ四, Meaning Jabbing Points Four Strikes) the user will add four more strikes onto the Jabaru Ni, in order to begin the real damage. If done correctly the user can cause massive damage to the opponents points and mess a few things up. The first can be feeling, if the user can hit blood vessels and cause them to pop. The user can hit points to make the user begging to go numb, the opponent can begging to feel unbalanced. Jabaru Roku (ジャバ六 Meaning Jabbing Points Six Strikes) The user can add six more strikes onto the Jabaru Shi, in order to deal numbing damage to others. If the user does it correctly they could apply alot of force and have a enough force to put a crack in a bone. Jabaru Hachi (ジャバ 八,Meaning Jabbing Points Eight Strikes) The user can add eight more strikes onto the Jabaru Roku, in order to deal vital damage the user can break bones with this much force, however it much be struck at the bone. Or if not the user can make opponents not to move for a good hour or two. Jabaru Juu (ジャバ 十'',''Meaning Jabbing Points Ten Strikes) The user can add ten more strikes onto the Jabaru Hachi, in order to deal fatal damage to others. The user can strike in so many pressure points in which the body could shut down and utlimately the opponent will suddenly die. Jabaru Senju (ジャバ千 ,Meaning Jabbing Points Thousand Strikes) This is purely an offsinve technique in which can give as many strikes as they want, to opponents, objects and even buildings. The user can give as many strikes in order to cause alot of pain to others, they can jab a weapon with so much force that it could break and the most amazing thing with this that the user could break down some walls in buildings Sanbou (三宝, San No Bouu) This is a similar style to that of the Jabaru, expect that the user will give palm strikes to http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/9/9d/Treybytre.jpgSanbou in actioncertain points on the body. They can strike the stomach, heart, lungs and many other places. If masterful enough the user can even slam objects that come flying at them. Such as with Maki Sáo Zhāng, was able to palm slam a cannonball that was coming his way and slam it back at the opponent. The user can also slam objects such as rocks, such as when slamming them it can be sent flying at opponents. Kyoushinshou The user can slam their palms into the opponent so hard and so fast, that the shock wave would go through the body and stop the heart. The user suffering a heart attack, then dieing from it. The signs of this working so well is when the opponent coughs up blood and it comes through their eyes. Nezame The user can revive someone if they choked or such on something, it is much like a form of CPR. However the user of this can even restart their own heart or another they feel the need to. There isn't much more to this technique only that it can start up a heart and make the person walk and be normal before anything happened. Suramu The user can literally push things away from them with a powerful slam into the object or person, sending them flying. However if mastered enough the farthest distanced is about 30 yards away, if a users puts haki behind it they can slam a logia user as well. Hito This technique is used on Zoan devil fruit users, the user of this can put alot of force behind a slam. So hard that it will cause the user of the zoan devil fruit to transform back into their human form. How this is done by putting haki behind it to force them to go back into their original form. Some also believe that the users of this put some kind of magic or a seastone in their hands in order for this to happen, but it has happened to one person and it was done on place and he was forced to go back into his human form. Mashigura http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/3/3b/Trun.gifAn example of masterful Mashigura in action.(驀地, Mashii no Guura. Literally Meaning "The Ways of Speed") this technique and its variations require a knowledge of Soru Techniques or a variation of it. The Mashigura can be mastered by a number of ways, they first is through extremely fitness and training. However, within the clan there are some members like Taki Sáo Zhāng who are born with this technique. Meaning that he has the stuff that lets him be the master of this so well, the users can never wish to reach the level of what taki could be at. However they can still rival the ones who use soru techniques and rokushiki. Janpu (急騰, Meaning "To Jump on the Air and the Seas") This technique lets the user literally seem like they disappear and reappear in a different place, however it is really the speed the user can do. Much like the Soru techniques the user can be in one place and then another place, this useful for taking on many opponents at once. Because the user can uses the Janpu, to go behind opponents and slit their throats all within a few short seconds. Janpu Kuroun (急騰'クローン, Meaning "The Clones") the user of this fighting style can go so fast that they can create clone like images of themselves in order to confuse opponents. However these are not solid clones, only as if they were fog made in the image of the user. So an opponent could easily cut through them, that seeming to be the only downside to this attack. Janpu Senshi (急騰穿刺, Meaning "Speed Stab") a special janpo technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attacks the opponents spike or other vital spots in two rapid stabs. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Janpu Renda (連打, Meaning "Speed Barrage") this is the most powerful technique a user could use with the Janpu, the user will go so fast. Within a few seconds a single person or a group can fall down, with massive wounds. However in the eyes of the user they world is extremely slow and that is how they are able to get such blows. Janpu Doriru (ドリル, Meaning "Speed Drill") the user of this is able to create a drill like whirlwind around their hands to attack opponents with. The could also do this with their legs and feet as well, but creating just as much damage with the hands and legs. http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/7/72/Rtwyb.pngThe Janpu Doriru no Ippai in action. Janpu Doriru no Ippai (一杯, Meaning "Fullbody Speed Dril") The user can spin their whole body, with their hands infront of them at a vertical angel and they will begin to drill like a drill. Until they pick up a wind and they will go faster, the user will aim for the heart of an opponent to finish them off. The end result the opponent will be ripped in half and a very disgusting sight will remain. Tatou Kobushi (拳, Tatoou no Kobuoshi Literally meaning "Multi Body") the user of this branch is able to make their limbs move http://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/a/aa/Trewybt.jpgTatou Kobushi in Actionsat a very fast passe so in turn it makes it look like as if there was more than one fist or leg coming at an opponent. These techniques are very strong as well, enough that the user can be able to break rocks with the force they put behind. Tatou Genko (拳固,Meaning "Multi-Fist) the users punches will be so fast making it look as if that there are 5 punches coming at an opponent or object at once, it can cause a lot of damage to others and objects. Making it very useful in helping taking down bigger opponents and ones with a zoan type or logia type devil fruit if they put haki in it. Tatou Kiku (反動, Meaning "Multi-Kicks") the users kicks will be so fast making it look as if that there are 5 kicks coming at an opponent or object at once, it can cause a lot of damage to others and objects. Making it very useful in helping taking down bigger opponents and ones with a zoan type or logia type devil fruit if they put haki in it. Tatou Senshi (穿刺, Meaning "Multi-Stab") the user must use a sword or a weapon with a point in order to do this, the user will be going so fast that they look as if they are stab an opponent with a weapon more than once. This is useful against a group of attackers, the user can take down atleast two opponents at once with this. Kujaku (孔雀, Kujakuu. Literally Meaning “The MysticWays of the Peafowl”) this style of the zao zhang style is the most hardest to master, one must meditate and do many other things in orders to gain these abilities. This is an accident art form that was created before the age of pirates and was practiced in the old times, making of the spells and such have been never revealed. Because of only a few members using this, it evolves a wide field of magic’s. These techniques can not be gained by training the physical body; the user must train their spiritual body to understand the heavens powers. Kouseiyouso (構成要素, Meaning Element Use) the mastery of the elements. The user is able to use elemental attacks at opponents, having a great mastery over this. The can show great prowess in this use, from using an opposite elemental attack at an opponent that can finish them off in one blow. The user has also adapted their own body to this kind, being able to survive in the coldest to the hottest weather. But the full use of these mystic ways have not been revealed yet. Hinotama (火の玉, meaning Fire Ball”) The user can throw and create fire balls, throwing them at opponents or at objects. Making them go up in a crimson blaze, however if the user is near a gas or such that is flammable it could back fire on them. Kaze (風, Meaning “Winds”) the user can exhale and create powerful gusts of wind in order to literally blow others and objects away. The user can create such powerful winds is that they could be able to push even flying aways. Manto allows the user to mask their own presences and objects presences. The user can hide themselves in the shadows and objects, to make them appear out of nowhere. Serufu (自我, Meaning “The Invisible Man”) the user doesn’t really become invisible; they are able to silences themselves and sneak up onto opponents. The user can become like an invisible man. Buki (武器, Meaning “The Invisible Weapon”) The user can throw a weapon and hiding in the shadows they can be able to have them hide opponents from behind of another direction. The user can make it as if the weapon such as a shiruken was invisible and hitting the opponent as if nothing was there. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages